Warriors of Flame
The Warriors of Flame are AncientGreymon and his legacy, those Digimon whose forms the users of the Spirits of Flame he left behind can take. Those who use the Spirits of Flame have the ability to combine with each other or with Spirits of other elements, becoming even more powerful. AncientGreymon AncientGreymon is an Ancient Dragon Digimon whose name and design are derived from "Ancient" and Greymon. It possesses the attribute of "Flame", and is one of the legendary Ancient Warriors that saved the ancient Digital World. Digimon Frontier Digimon World 3 AncientGreymon appears when Diaboromon and Imperialdramon Paladin Mode DNA digivolve during battle. Digimon Battle Spirit 2 Attacks *'Omega Corona' (Omega Burst): Releases a huge burst of flaming energy from his armor, causing an explosion over a few kilometers ahead. *'Gaia Tornado' Flamemon Flamemon is a Demon Man Digimon whose name and design are derived from the flame. Digimon Frontier Digimon Racing Agunimon may de-digivolve into him if his energy's too low. Digimon Rumble Arena 2 Flamemon appears as a playable character. Attacks *'Baby Salamander' *'Flame Tail' Agunimon Agunimon is a Wizard Digimon and a Champion-class Hybrid Digimon whose name is derived from the mythological Agni, the Hindu god of fire. It is the Legendary Human Warrior of Flame. Because its Digi-Core is wrapped in holy flame called "Spiritual Fire", the flames can be freely manipulated. It uses martial arts from the Orient. Digimon Frontier Digimon Xros Wars Several Agunimon appear as members of Xros Heart in Taiki's dream. Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 Digimon World 3 He is the DNA Digivolution of Hookmon and Greymon or Dinohyumon and Kyubimon. Not available through normal Digivolution. Digimon Rumble Arena 2 Agunimon appears as a playable character. Digimon Battle Spirit 2 Two Agunimon appear: Takuya and another named , who can digivolve to EmperorGreymon and Susanoomon. ExAgunimon is unlocked when the game is beaten with all six characters, with either Agunimon, Kazemon, or Kumamon getting 800 points. He uses fireball attacks. His Beast Spirit is EmperorGreymon, and his Ancient form is Susanoomon. Digital Monster D-Project Agunimon can be obtained by giving the Human Spirit of Flame to an Agumon or Greymon. Digimon Racing He is one of the three locked characters. He can digivolve into BurningGreymon, and may de-digivolve into Flamemon if his energy's too low. Attacks *'Pyro Punch' (Burning Salamander): Releases a flame dragon from his fists. *'Pyro Darts' (Fire Darts): Throws small bits of fire at his target from his gauntlet. *'Pyro Tornado' (Salamander Break): Uses a fiery tornado to spin himself around quickly, and then strikes the enemy with a roundhouse kick. BurningGreymon BurningGreymon is a Dark Dragon Digimon and an Ultimate-class Hybrid Digimon whose English name and design is derived from "Burning" and Greymon and whose Japanese name and design is derived from the mythological Vritra, the name of an evil dragon from early Vedic religion. It is the Legendary Beast Warrior of Flame. BurningGreymon is born from the data of volcanology, and can act in the lava. It has the weapon "Rudri Tarpana"The "Rudri" is a sacred Vedic text, and a "Tarpana" is a Hindu ritual involving the libation of water or milk to a specified god or one's ancestors. Therefore, "Rudri Tarpana" is an offering of water to the path specified in the Rudri. equipped on its arms. Digimon Frontier The Beast Spirit of Flame is also used by a Shamanmon, who has to be subdued before Takuya can claim it. Digimon Rumble Arena 2 BurningGreymon digivolves from Agunimon. Digimon Battle Spirit 2 Digimon Racing Agunimon can digivolve into BurningGreymon. Attacks *'Pyro Barrage' (Corona Blaster): Fires solar heat-wave energy bullets from his Rudori Tarpana. *'Wildfire Tsunami' (Flame Storm): Surrounds himself in a fiery aura which he then releases like a tornado. Aldamon Aldamon is a Wizard Digimon and Mega-class Hybrid Digimon whose name and design are derived from the mythological Ardhanari, an androgynous Hindu god. It is the Legendary Advanced Warrior of Fire, also known as the . Aldamon has the wisdom of humans and the power of beasts. BurningGreymon's "Rudri Tarpana" is also on its arms, though they now display the ability to expand outwards into a three-segmented configuration. Digimon Frontier Attacks *'Solar Wind Destroyer' (Bhrahma Shil): Gathers solar energy into a dense fireball which he hurls at the enemy. *'Atomic Inferno' (Bhrahma Sutra): Release thousands of rocketing fireball missiles from his expanded Rudri Tarpana. EmperorGreymon EmperorGreymon is a Dragon Warrior Digimon and a Mega-class Hybrid Digimon whose name and design are derived from "Kaiser" ( and Greymon. It is the Legendary Zeta Warrior of Flame, also known as the . Nine fire dragons were lodged in EmperorGreymon's blazing armor. To control them, it has the sealing the dragons' spirits. It also uses the Ryuugonken in his attacks, summoning these dragons via the sword. Digimon Frontier Digimon Battle Spirit 2 EmperorGreymon is ExAgunimon's "Beast" form. Attacks * : Gathers energy the Ryuugonken and forms a crossbow-like weapon. It then fires a massive burst of fire which causes an atomic-like explosion. * : Drives its Ryuugonken into the ground and generates nine fiery dragons that it sends at its target. Notes and References Category:Legendary Warriors